FAQ
FAQ: Q: Who are you? What is this? Why? *A: My name is Manny Kun. I'm just a fan of Gundam Wing, it is the only Gundam series I have ever watched. When i started collecting these cards there was no solid information, only scattered bits everywhere. This site is intended to be a one source for all Gundam M.S. War related thing for people who are also looking for answers. Q: Do you own every card on this site? * A: Yes. aside from majority of the promos, every card scan was done by me with the real card at hand. Q: Why does every image have links typed into it? * A: Images/scans get scattered around the internet easily. People looking for answers will find them but without any indication wont know where they came from. Then its back to no solid information and scattered bits everywhere. With the links people will know where to go and get all the answers they need. Original FAQ: This was the original FAQ found on the Gundam Ms War website when it existed. The first six questions are the same questions found in the rule book's FAQ. The questions afterword were only available online. Q: Must I pay a Price anytime I bring a card into play? * A: In ROOKIE level, you never have to pay a Price to bring a card into play. In ACE and NEWTYPE levels, you always have to pay a price, unless the card notes otherwise. They did solve the mystery of how to build a deck and when Pilot effects can activate but still did not clarify multiple defenders or when mobile suit effects can activate. Q: In NEWTYPE Level rules, how do my Active Rebel Forces attack my own M.S. cards? * A: They Attack in the Preliminary Phase. Any M.S. cards in your Rebel Forces area Attack. You must Defend against their Attacks (or take Battle Damage) just as you would if they were your opponent’s cards. Q: Can I ever Attack the M.S. cards in my Rebel Forces area before they Attack me? * A: No. Since the Rebel Forces are a secret group within your own Corps, they always have the element of surprise and cannot be Attacked. You can only Defend against their Attacks during the Preliminary Phase. Q: How many Battlefield cards can be in play at any one time? * A: Only 1 Battlefield card at a time may be in play. The Battlefield card’s effect continues until it is destroyed by someone else playing their own Battlefield card. Q: Some cards, such as EV-044 Decoy, causes me to destroy my own cards. Is this correct? * A: Yes. This is an important part of Gundam M.S. War strategy. Carefully weigh the benefits to each card’s effect before deciding on a course of action. Sometimes destroying your own card gets the best results! Q: PL-026 Professor G says to send 3 cards from my "Supply Base to the Dry Dock to move a WG M.S. card of your choice to the bottom of your Supply Base." Can I choose the cards? * A: No. Unless a card states that you can choose the cards, you must discard from the top of your Supply Base. Q: Some Pilot cards have effects on them but do not state WHEN the effect will occur. When can you use those Pilots' effects? During only your turn? Anytime? (EX - HOWARD PL-023 - "Destroy this Pilot to move an M.S. card of your choice from the Dry Dock into your hand.") Other Examples - Chang Wufei PL-005, Heero Yuy -PL-001 * A: All Event cards and some Pilot cards with additional effects may be played at any time (during your turn, or the opponent's turn) during the Attack or Strategic Phases. Q: Are you awarded a War Experience Point if you destroy an opponent's M.S. card when you are Defending? Or only when you are Attacking? * A: You are awarded when you defeat an opponent's M.S. card, both when you Attack and Defend. Q: Can you pay for a card's Price by BOTH moving cards from the Supply Deck to the Dry Dock and from the Dry Dock to the Defunct pile? Or can you only pay for one card using one of the ways? * A: You can not pay a Price by "Mix-Paying". If you choose to pay from your Supply Base, all cards must move from the Supply Base. Q: When building a deck, you could only include ONE of ANY card in the deck. (i.e. No duplicates card numbers) Is that true? * A: Yes, it is. You can mix WG or OZ cards in a deck but they all must be different cards, NO identical CARD NUMBERS in the deck. For example, you may include MS-001 Wing Gundam & MS-031 Wing Gundam in same deck. Q: What does the word "destroy" mean when referring to sending a card out of play? Or to the Dry Dock? or to the Defunct pile? * A: Destroying is to send it to the Dry Dock unless the card mention "to send it to the Defunct pile". Q: Does an M.S. card need to have a Pilot card attached to Attack or Defend? * A: No, Pilot card is an additional option card giving more Clash Points or effects to the M.S. card. Q: What is the purpose of the EV-012 "Mobile Doll" card? * A: This card is reccomended to be used with other Event cards such as EV-013 Confinement (M.S. cards with attached Pilots can not Attack.). In this case, all M.S. cards in play can not Attack during this turn. Q: When does an Event card get discarded? * A: An Event card is discarded after its use unless it mentions that it will remain in play. Category:Original Category:Rules Category:FAQ